ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Asphyxia
Aaron Asphyxia, born Erin Michelle Swaim on December 6, 1988, is an American Wrestler hailing from Colorado Springs, Colorado. She is currently signed to Bare Bones Wrestling Personal life Personal History and Family Aaron was born on December 6, 1988 to Teresa and Kenneth Swaim in USAFB Fitzsimmons Hospital. Born three months premature, the fact that Aaron even exists is a miracle in itself—her eyesight, brain, teeth, and lungs had not been fully developed. Amazingly, after a month in intensive prenatal care, Aaron was released and allowed to go home. It was evident that whatever had possibly been underdeveloped was not going to stop the little girl—at the age of a year, she was reading; a half-year later, she was speaking full sentences to her parents, much to their surprise. This was because at the time, her elder brother was learning how to read; with Aaron on her lap, Teresa slowly taught her dyslexic son how to read, inadvertently teaching Aaron at the same time. At a young age, Aaron began to watch Monday Night Raw with her elder brother, falling in love with wrestling greats such as Lita, The Hardy Boyz, Chyna and D-Generation X. It was, after all, very thrilling to see characters argue back and forth, beat the life out of each other, and somehow, do it all the next week. Aaron blatantly told her parents, "I'm going to do that someday." Which, of course, was not the plan made by said parents' previous discussions on their children's lives. Aaron was to go to college, become a brilliant scientist or engineer, make a bounty of money, marry a cute doctor, have a billion babies, and die happily. However, the words of an eight year old change daily, and so, The Swaim's happily continued on with their life. Personality Aaron is laidback, sometimes hyper, and a bit childish. It's what makes her Aaron. She loves video games, she loves World of Warcraft, but she also loves fighting. She's a fashion crazed girl with nerd and ninja built into her body. She doesn't get mad at her opponents unless they seriously wrong her, and she doesn't see the point in letting emotions like fear and anger take control of her. However, on camera, she's calm and collected, spiteful and rather vindictive. Career Ionic Wrestling Federation Whatever it was to be called—fate, circumstance, chance- a wrestling company by the name of Ionic Wrestling Federation held their weekly event entitled Shockwave at the newly constructed World Arena. IWF was running a summer program, surprisingly, that promoted the idea of "Teenage Wrestlers!" After much crying, begging, pleading and screaming, the Swaim Family signed a waver for Miss Aaron to train with the company in that very program. What was originally only supposed to last for a summer program became Aaron's livelihood when Lyons actually signed her to the company. In a DVD that Lyons released later on in the public, it wasn't known to him until later that Aaron had forged her parents' signature on the parental waver. She was officially the youngest superstar on the Roster. Keevee Kaiser, a recognized wrestler in IWF at the time, as well as Josh Lazlow, trained the girl to be the best she could be. Her named changed, as well, to "Aaron", hoping that would separate herself from her family, in a form of rebellion. She debuted officially in January 2003 During her stint in IWF, Aaron made friends with the people who are still her "friends" today. Names like Josh Lazlow (whom saved her life), Stephanie Styles, and Sarah Duclos were big in those days of IWF. But her best friend, of whom she will never forget, is Scooter Zyon, who seemed to understand her the best. Aaron formed a tag team with Keevee Kaiser called Xtreme Skaterz due to their love of skateboarding. However, with Keevee's infatuation with Stephanie Styles, the two never amounted to anything. She was never a gigantic name, and preferred backstage annoyances to the front stage lights of IWF. Of course, Aaron never went for anything higher than the Crusierweight title, of which she defeated Josh Lazlow for. She also went the Tag Team titles with Scooter Zyon, but due to corruption in IWF Management, Aaron and Scooter walked on IWF. Hybrid Wrestling Federation Aaron wasn't in Hybrid for very long. In fact, she left before she could even gain a title. She joined HWA under the name of "Erin Epiphany", hoping to keep herself away from her old crew. However, before she could do much of anything, a car accident caused Aaron to bail on the wrestling scene for a while. HWA succeeded without her, until it's demise in 2005. Independent Wrestling Empire Debuting in July 2006 at IWE, Aaron quickly began to start her undefeated streak. Although wrestling off and on for that company, Aaron did manage to dispel Kiko Li's undefeated streak, causing Kiko to throw a trantrum and leave IWE. She would continue on to have six undefeated matches, but realizing quickly that management was not going to be going her way at all, no matter how much she proved it, she ripped her contract in half and left. Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance Aaron joined XCWA in May 2006. There, she didn't really rise to the top more than provide entertainment. There, a lot of stuff happened, but she left XCWA when the company fell apart near the end of the year. She met fellow gamer and wrestler Ginny Genocide at this company, and the two have been friends ever since, tagging under the name "Final Fantasgasm" at random intervals in both of their careers" Bare Bones Wrestling Aaron debuted in Bare Bones on August 4, 2012 participating in the first ever BBW Beach Babe contest, a competition in which Aaron previously disdained all caliber of. She came second in the running for the contest, but lost to Faith Rivers. Not really too phased by it, she went go on to compete with Genesa (Ginny Genocide) Belikova in their tag team, Final Fantagasm against a tag team of insignificant women who had joined the federation in the same time frame. However, irritated entirely by Genesa's newfound engagement to her Russian boyfriend (even though she was considered Genesa's Maid of Honor), Aaron slowly began to back away from this plan. At BBW's One Year Anniversary Pay-Per-View, Bad to the Bone, Aaron succeeded in attacking the entire bridal party, including Matthew Crosslin and Lexi Sheckler and destroying Genesa's wedding. This, also, prompted Aaron to move from the Goddess Division (BBW Women's Division) to the regular singles' division. She is set to take on Tapanga Britt for Britt's suitcase (which was also won at BttB and could contain one of three title shots). Personal life Aaron moved to Lake Buena Vista, Florida (a suburb of Orlando) in June 2012. Her home is a two-story, 5,030sqft beautiful stucco house with a grotto, pool and indoor movie theater complete with connections for all video game systems. During the beginning of 2012, Aaron and her family were caught in a legal battle involving her brother, Patrick, and his wife. Both known drug addicts, the family fought for legal custody of Patrick's five year old daughter. The court ruled in favor of the family, and Aaron became legal guardian of Natalie. The girl does not appear often in front of the camera due to Aaron's protectiveness of her. She is still in touch with her former IWF superstar, Keevee Kaiser. Although not talking to him as of current, his wife, Marissa, tends to take their daughter Erin (who is named after Thee Transglobal Spectacle herself) to visit her "auntie". Erin and Natalie are close friends. Relationships Aaron's first boyfriend was fellow wrestler Scott Zioner, alias Scooter Zyon. At their time of meeting, Zioner was 18 years old; they became a tag team. Upon the favoritism of IWF Staff and backstage politics, Scott and Aaron lost to Keevee and his tag partner Stephanie Styles, thus starting the removal of the two from IWF. They would go on to spend their time together outside of the ring as best friends, and eventually, something more than friends. However, their time was cut short by Zioner's murder on August 17, 2005. Every year, Aaron visits the grave of her best friend in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She dated Alan McKinney from 2005-2008 until he began to cheat on her with everything that moved; he appeared many times in IWE, but generally became . In 2008, she married Zachary Brown. This marriage ended abruptly three months later. She swore off dating until she could find the correct man. In August 2012, due to Ginny Genocide's marriage to Vadim Belikova, Aaron met Olympic Russian Swimming star, Yuri Kader. Kader helped Aaron eliminate the bride and her bridal party at Genocide's wedding. Championships and Accomplishments :*IWF Crusierweight Champion x2 :*IWF Hardcore Champion x3 :*HWA Intercontinental Champion x1 :*UPW Women's Champion x1 Wrestling Information High-Impact Attacks under constrction Regular Moveset under constrction Entrance Themes (2003-2012) :* Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous''' by Good Charlotte (IWF)(2003)'' :* '''''You Spin Me Right Round by Dope (IWF/HWA)(late 2003 - early2004) :* 96 Quite Bitter Beings by CKY (HWA/4WW)(summer 2004 - early 2006) :* Totalimmortal by AFI (IWE)(late 2006 - early 2007) :* Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns (IWE)(summer 2007 - current) :* My First Kiss at the Public Execution by The Blood Brothers (XCWA)(summer 2007) :* Stiff Kittens (Assemblage 23 RMX) by Blaqk Audio (XCWA)(fall 2007) :* I Can Walk on Water by Basshunter (empire.PRO) :* System De Sexe by Julien-K (BwF) :* Kick The Bass by Julien-K (UPW) :* Flashpoint Riot ''by ''Julien-K ''(BBW - Face) :* ''Rebels in Kontrol by KMFDM ''(BBW - Heel) Notable Allies :*Scooter Zyon -- IWF, HWA, NSE :*Tristian Blake -- XCWA, UPW :*Josh Lazlow -- XCWAIWF, 4WW, HWA :*Sarah Duclos -- IWF :*Stephanie Marie Styles -- XCWA, IWF, HWA :*Keevee Kaiser -- IWF, XCWA :*Ginny Genocide -- XCWA,BGW, PWT :*Jamie Static -- XCWA, BGW, BwF :*Lexi Sheckler -- BwF, UPW Notable Fueds Warfare (''IWF) In Ionic Wrestling Federation, the Tag Team Champions Zidane and Tidus challenged the rest of the roster for their Championships. But first, the tag teams had to go through a tournament of sorts to gain said titles. It ended up with Sugar Rush, the tag team of Aaron Swaim and Scooter Zyon (because of their addiction to 'Candy, Pawp, and Sugar'), won said tournament. Of course, IWF Management was a fat load of perverts back then, and also threw in Parental Advisory, the tag team of Stephanie Marie Styles and Keevee Kaiser. The hand-picked Princess and Prince of IWF (or maybe the biased Management was in hand of this), planned it for Steph and Keevee to win, no matter who actually did better. And so, despite how hard Scooter and Aaron worked, or their opponents, the ending was still the same. Parental Advisory walked out with the win, and Sugar Rush walked out on IWF. Friends No More (XCWA 2007) In XCWA, the tag team of Keevee Kaiser and Aaron Swaim, Rabbits are Roadkill, was abruptly brought to an end by Keevee's overhearing of rumors that Aaron was going to turn on him to team with her half-sibling, Tristian Blake. Of course, having had been screwed over by every single girl he knew, Keevee believed it, and thus came the ending of Rabbits are Roadkill. When Keevee returned as the 'New Age Messiah' after the XCWA Pay Per View Storm Front, Keevee turned his back on Josh Lazlow, Stephanie Marie Styles, and Aaron. Due to Aaron being in the hospital due to Kei Hideshima's attack on her while feuding with her half-brother, Keevee decided to come and spill Vodka into Aaron's intravenous tube. Aaron hasn't been in the ring since her attack, and left XCWA just as soon as she was stabalized. Facts :* Aaron has worked with Colorado's very own 3OH!3 on a few songs. :* She's extremely talented in music, and plays classical piano. :* She loves Sushi. :* She's infatuated with the Japanese Culture. :* She plays World of Warcraft like it's a religion. :* She models in her spare time for clothing websites. S S S S S S